ciarans_storysfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaina Donlo
History Childhood Jaina 's child hood is much more well documented then others. She was born on Tarson, on the 12 of july 7173, to Katherine Peln. She was a good person as a child, and had no clue of the voilence that both preceeded her, and awaited her, both becouse her parents didint want to tell a child about that and you cant predict the future, making that simply impossable. overall Jaina actully had a nicer younger days then her parents. A visit to hell When Jaina was 19, the bad things started. She did something and next thing she knew, she wasnt in the same world as prevously. She wasnt exactly a person who was scared of new places, infact Jaina liked new places, just she felt scared in this new place, like something was hunting her down. The Dark Voice Eventuly, a dark voice started to speak to Jaina, often when she was near escape, she got out eventuly though. And she appered on Dinadon . Malgus War Once her parents got to her, Jaina flt safe again. just shortly after however, that ended when something blew up and Jaina went missing... Lost While missing, Jaina just tried to get back to her parents again. Its important to note Jaina felt like her parents where the only ones she was safe near in this sitution, in most situtions she wouldnt seem to need her mumy all the time. Found She got back to her parents eventuly however. Mothers death Sometime after, Jaina's mother was killed by Malgus (and Ciaran tecchnicly, but he didnt know pulling s metal rod out of a wound is a bad idea, he also really didnt like seeing Katie die) Jaina swore that she would make Malgus pay. Revenge Eventuly, she got just that. She killed Malgus , and enjoyed it. She thought he deserved it. Farthers death Sometime afteer, her farther fel down a hole while trying to get away from Jith forces, Jaina had pretty much no one. TBW Jim Jainas life went quiet. Until one day she met someone named Jim Fawrk . It didnt take long for them to become close friends, and before long, Jaina had a boyfriend. The Terran Empire When the Federation fell and the Empire replaced it, and also turned it into a nazi dicatorship. Jaina felt she was partliey at fault. So she joined the many rebels and before long the Emperor saw her as not a rebal, but a terrorist. Even though he was in the wrong, not Jaina . Jim gone Jim, sadly had to go do stuff far away, leaving Jaina alone for quiet some time. Reunion Sometime after, Jim cane back, saving Jaina's life in the process, and the reunion was certanly a reunion. Marraige Eventuly, although the timeing was awful, Jaina and Jim got married. It was like the situation Ciaran and Katie where in when they got married, they practiclty lived togather anyway. nothing changed. It was the same here Loss Sometime later, Katies mother , who is also Jaina's ' grandmother, died. Jaina didint react overly well to it. And she even ended up hugging Jim to calm herself down, didnt work all too well, Death Sometime later, a Terran supersoldier came to end Jainas life becouse the Emperor was fed up. The initial tactic of crushing her under his boot failed. So a soldier stabbed her upper chest and it went all the way through and probaly broke her already damaged from the boot ripcage. Jim was faiey certain he could save Jaina's life, just Jaina seemed fairly certain that there wasnt anything that could be done and one more life should hardly matter, it was probaly her ignoring Jim wanting tto help her that left her dead at the end of it. Personality Jaina, much like her mother was quick to assume the worst about someone or to get a bit angry at a person, However iroricly, She also found the simplest of things funny, and even things that most would find a bit mean funny ( As in when its directed to her) Some would call this wierd, others, a bit of a blessing. As displayed with Jim , she was also very clingy to those she loves, best example is Jim . Gallery Screen Shot 2016-05-17 at 9.45.09 pm.png|jaina in bed, totally not creepy Screen Shot 2016-05-08 at 10.52.08 pm.png|Jaina Screen Shot 2016-05-17 at 11.56.34 pm.png Category:Peaple Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Good Guys Category:Defenders of Peace Category:J Category:Everything Category:Dead peaple Category:Married people